


I Think I’ve Broken Something

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Jet decides to be more violent in his accusations of Zuko being a firebender.Day 12 of Whumptober theme: I think I’ve broken somethingPrompts: broken down, broken bones, broken trust
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jet & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	I Think I’ve Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m not gonna lie, this thing like sucks. I couldn’t think of anything and on my sleep deprived mind (like maybe two hours of sleep and up since 2am) I thought of this. Wasn’t crazy about it at all. Thought of different endings. One with Zuko going to Dai Li, one a bit happier, but went with my normal just end it ending. Even had a day to stew and think about it and still not crazy about it.

Zuko hated Ba Sing Se. The fact that they were refugees, hiding who they were, in the Lower Ring as peasants. The only bright side of everything was his Uncle was happy.

Zuko would deal with Ba Sing Se for his Uncle. Zuko would deal with anything for his Uncle.

It would be so much easier if Jet wasn’t always following Zuko.

When Zuko slipped out early in the morning one day, he didn’t notice Jet anywhere around. He didn’t feel his presence around. He didn’t feel like he was being watched. A normal person would assume things were looking up. Zuko was not normal.

Whatever could go wrong to a person, it would go wrong to Zuko. All at once.

Zuko had the day off and wanted to walk around and try to find somewhere he could escape. Away from people.

His Uncle mentioned a small hill not far away that was mostly secluded. Maybe he could try that.

In his concentration, he didn’t notice his surroundings. He didn’t notice Jet was behind him. Close behind him.

“Lee! Haven’t seen you in a while.” Jet was on Zuko’s left side as he spoke. The left side! That was his weak side! And that stupid smile! It had to be fake. No way was it real.

“Jet.” Zuko nodded and turned away.

“Leaving so soon?” Jet grabbed Zuko’s arm. “I thought we could talk.”

“It’s my day off. I was going to get away from people.”

“Oh come on. I know just the place!” Jet pulled Zuko away. “It’s quiet and no one is around. Its perfect.”

Zuko should pull away, should insist on being away from Jet, but he doesn’t. He follows Jet past the zoo to a nearby field. He’s sure he’s going to regret it.

“See! Perfect!” Jet exclaimed, spreading his arms out. “No one around. It’s a shame you don’t have your swords with you. We could have a duel.”

“I didn’t plan on being around anyone so I didn’t bring my swords.”

“That’s a shame.” Jet moved to Zuko’s left side. “I guess that’s a good thing for me.”

“What?” Zuko asked but by the time the word was being formed, Jet was striking.

Jet kicked at Zuko’s leg, causing him to stumble. Jet grabbed Zuko’s arm and twisted and pulled at it while he kicked at it. A loud crack and pain radiated through Zuko’s body. Jet just broke his arm.

“What is wrong with you Jet?” Zuko snarled. It was bad enough Jet was on his bad side and he had the element of surprise but then he had to injury Zuko like that?!

“Nothing is wrong with me Ashmaker!” Jet stepped on Zuko’s leg with one foot while the other stomped on it repeatedly. 

Zuko struggled to get away from Jet. His arm was in so much pain he couldn’t think of much else. He tried to push Jet off of him but it was hard when he wanted to use his left arm which was broken. “Get off me!”

“No! I’m making sure you can’t get away and I’m turning you in! Ba Sing Se is safe! There should be no firebenders here.”

Zuko opened his mouth to protest he wasn’t a firebender when a loud snap interrupted his thoughts. Instead of speaking, he let out a loud scream. “What is wrong with you? We’re refugees!”

“Firebending scum.” Jet spat at Zuko. “Wait till the Dai Li get you. There won’t be anything left.”

The last thing Zuko saw was Jet’s hand coming towards his face. As the darkness surrounded him, he thought how the Spirits must hate him. Everything wrong always happened to him.


End file.
